Crazy for this Girl
by BackToReality2
Summary: They met at a party,Zack and Marrisa. When they had to separate, Zack is determined to find her. But when her secret comes out into the open, will things be the same? READ IT.
1. When I see you Smile at Me

**Hey! This is the fanfic I have been talking about for awhile now. Since A Day in the Life 10 is over, I thought I would post this one, sinceI just finished writing it. I think you guys will like it, and tell me if you do in REVIEWS. I love it when you share what you think with me.**

**Also, I updated my profile on here. There's a link to my MYSPACE, where you can see what Ally, Judy, and I look like. And I have this LONG thing about myself in there too. I think you'll like it! **

**So, enjoy the first chapter. And remember to REVIEW :

* * *

They met at a party---**

Clip of Zack and Marrisa bumbing into eachother

**And spent the night talking---all the way home...**

Clip of Zack and Marrisa walking down the street to her house, talking.

**But they have to be apart----only knowing eachother's names...**

Clip of Zack and Marissa about to kiss, but then back away

**They want to find eachother...**

Clip of Zack telling Cody "She's REAL. I don't know--she's just different than everyone else around here."

**When they finally find out eachother's secrets...**

Clip of a girl saying, "Marrisa, the poor girl!" and of Marrisa crying

**Will things turn out as planned?**

Clip of Zack stopping the game, and walking over to Marrisa, who is walking toward the door

Or will they just fall apart?

Clip of Zack trying to talk to Marrisa, but she says, "I don't care. I don't care anymore. Just forget about it!" And walks away.

**_ Crazy for this Girl: A Zack Martin Story._**

**---Chapter 1 "When I see you smile at me"**

The music played louder and louder at the party. Cody and I stood in the corner of the room together, with a glass of punch in each of our hands.

The whole night had gone wrong so far for me. I need something, or someone to turn the night around.

I looked around the room, and then took a drink of the slightly too sweet punch they were serving at the party. Cody tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned to face him. He said, "Zack, I'm going back home, are you coming?"

"No, I think I'll stay awhile. But, tell mom that I'll be home by 11, ok?" I answered him numbly, looking around the room again. "Alright, see you later dude." Cody said, walking off through the crowd and out the door, back to the Tipton.

A new song played, filling the air of the basement where the party was being held. I knew I had heard this song before, with the lyrics so familiar to my mind, so fresh.

_When you look at her she looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_She carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_That I'm crazy for this girl_

I didn't know who to think of when he heard the song. In my 14 years of life, I've had many girlfriends. But, nothing ever worked out right. They didn't get me at all. They thought I was this guy who liked to party all the time, when all I wanted was a night under the stars.

The verses of the song played on and on, I thought about the night so far as the song played on the huge speakers. The night had gone horrible. Cody found a girlfriend at the party, but I was the one standing in the corner, not asked for a dance. It was the worst night of my life.

I decided I'm gonna leave, since the party isn't getting any better for me, and neither is the night. I started to walk over to the stairs, walking faster and faster to the beat of the song.

I turned the swift corner of the stairway fastly, wanting to get out of there and just go home for the night. Then, right as I did, I bumped into someone.

It was a girl, around my height with dark brown hair, and those big brown eyes. She had on jeans with a turquoise spaghetti strap shirt. She was different looking. But, not in the bad way, in the good way. She wasn't the usual blonde with blue eyes thing, she was beautiful.

She smiled slightly, and opened her mouth to say something. But, before she had the chance, I said, "Sorry, I was just in a hurry and---sorry." It came out so much different than I meant it to. But, oh well.

She laughed a little, and then said, "It's ok, it's fine. Don't worry about it." She smiled again at me, with her wonderful smile. It made my knees weak.

I smiled as she smiled, with my weird crooked smile. But, she still smiled at me. So I guess that she liked it.

The song was coming to an end, right when we were standing there smiling at each other by the stairs, with the lyrics saying---

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_That I'm crazy for this girl_


	2. I'll walk you home on this Lonely Night

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this story so far---even though you are only about to read the second chapter of it. I really am proud of it, so I hope you like it. REVIEW if you do--I'll love you.**

**So, I like this chapter. Haha---yah. iloveyouguys--julia****

* * *

---Chapter 2 "I'll walk you home on this lonely night"**

The song came to an end, as we stood there, smiling at each other. She sure had a wonderful smile. It was quiet after the song ended, but then I said, "I'm Zack" and extended my hand to her.

"I'm Marissa" she replied to me, taking my hand, and then quickly letting go of it. She continued, "I just left my bag here and I was heading home for the night…" She looked around the room for her bag, and then seemed to spot it in the corner of the room.

She came back to me with her bag in hand. I decided to make my move now, just in time. "Uhh…do you think I could walk you home?" I asked her this, feeling more and more stupid with every word.

She hesitated a bit at first, but then said, "Yah, sure Zack. I would like that." She smiled at me again, and then we got into this stare.

We just looked into each other's eyes, and then just kept on searching. After about 5 seconds, we snapped out of it, and then started walking up the stairs.

We got out onto the sidewalk of the March night, and it was reasonably warm outside. We were walking close together, about 5 inches apart. It was quiet for the first couple of minutes between us, but then we started talking. She was the one who broke the silence.

"I live on 45th, left side of the street, ok?" She told me, making sure I was going the right direction to her house.

"Ok, I got it." I answered back to her, looking over into her big brown eyes. She smiled a little, and looked over to the other side.

The street that she lived on was awhile away, so I decided to make the most of it and talk to her. "I have a question." She looked at me, puzzled by my request.

"Ok, what's the question?" She asked me, looking over to me, wondering what I would want to know.

"Why is a beautiful girl like you alone at a party?" That must have been the corniest thing to say to a girl. Gosh, I'm screwed.

She laughed. I knew it; I should have said something else. Gosh, I'm so stupid. But, to my surprise, she said, "Why is a handsome guy like YOU alone at a party?" She smiled at me again, making me not feel as stupid. But, I still felt pretty stupid for saying what I said.

I laughed. "Oh, I really don't know why." I answered her, smiling and laughing still. She laughed at me, smiling as well.

"I don't know why either." She said back to me. Man, she's really something. She's so beautiful, almost like a model in a magazine type of thing.

We kept on walking down the sidewalk, and we finally turned onto 45th, where she said to go to. We had stopped talking for the past 5 minutes, and just walked down the street in silence.

She finally stopped walking in front of a two story house, squished in the middle of 2 other houses that looked the same on the other sides of it.

"Well, this is me. I guess I'll see you around Zack." She told me, walking up the steps to her front door. But I couldn't let her go that fast.

"Wait!" I called out to her, and she turned around to see me while on the first step going up to the doorway. She looked startled as she said, "What?"

"I have one more question for you." I told her, and she walked back over to me. I was about 2 feet away from the first step.

She laughed and said, "Ok, what?" A smile came across her face, which made me melt inside the pit of my stomach.

I asked my question, "Do you regret meeting me tonight?" I didn't know if it was stupid, but I didn't care. I wanted another minute with her. She stepped closer to me, not even a foot away from me. "No, I don't." She answered me, smiling up at me. I was a couple of inches taller than her.

This was it, I thought. I leaned down, with my hand on the back of her head gently, feeling her soft, long brown hair. We both were coming closer and closer together, our lips about to touch. But, right before they did, a voice called out, "Marissa!"

The two of us both sighed and pulled apart from each other, and then she quickly said, "Well, I'll see you around. Bye Zack." She ran up the steps and into the house in a hurry. Right when she shut the front door, I quietly said, "Bye." But I knew that she didn't hear me.


	3. I can't stop thinking about YOU

**Hey everyone! I hope you like the story so far---thanks for all the reviews. Keep reviewing if you like. You really need to check out my MYSPACE page---the link is in my profile. iloveyouguys---julia****

* * *

---Chapter 3 "I can't stop thinking about YOU"**

I got back to the suite at 10:57. I was so close to be curfew, and I didn't even walk home. I RAN home from Marissa's house.

I walked quietly to Cody and I's room, trying not to disturb our mom, who was asleep on the pull-out couch in the living room. I tried not to slam the door, and shut it as quietly as I could.

I ran and jumped onto my bed, which was across the room from Cody's. He was asleep, even with the loud bang my body made when it crashed onto the bed. I couldn't get to sleep.

I laid there, with my arms folded behind my head, staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't help but think about her. She was so beautiful, almost perfect. After about 30 minutes of thinking, Cody woke up from his sleep. He sat up, and looked over at me. "Zack, why are you awake?" He said this sleepily, grabbing the pillow that was beside him and putting it behind his back.

I sighed and then said, "I can't stop thinking about her…" I smiled to myself, but I don't think he saw me. Thank God he didn't either. I wouldn't have lived that one down with him.

"Thinking about who?" He asked me, almost shocked that I said what I had said to him. He seemed to wake up more, wanting to know who I couldn't stop thinking about, and who was keeping me up at night.

I sighed again and then said, "Her name is Marissa, I met her after you left the party to go home." My stomach jumped just saying her name. It did every time I thought about her too.

"Are you sure that you're not just dreaming about this?" Cody asked me. Usually if he said something like that, I would get mad at him. But, tonight, all I said was, "No, she's real. I know she is, and I have to see her again."

"Ok Zack, whatever you say. I'm going back to bed; I'll see you in the morning." He replied, lying down and turning over onto his side, leaving me awake all night to think about her beautiful smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He is amazing. I can't believe I found him, and of all the times I could have found him, it was tonight. He is so perfect.

When I got home earlier, I called my best friend Katie. I told her about him, but since it was so late she thought I was dreaming it all and told me to go back to sleep and she would see me on Monday. It wasn't a dream. I know it wasn't. We almost kissed! That wouldn't have been a dream, because I never dream things like this. I only dream about really stupid things happening. This is defiantly NOT stupid.

Why did my mom have to interrupt him? He was about to KISS ME on the front steps of my house. Sometimes, I wish there could be no interruptions at all.

I can't stop thinking about tonight, and about Zack. I wonder if he goes to my school. I mean, he might. I don't know. I'd probably be too scared to go up to him if he went to my school anyway. I mean, I'm not rich, like he must be. I live in a little house, with not too much money for much of anything. My mom even works 2 jobs, just to support me and herself here in Boston, ever since my father left us for someone else.

At school, I'm pretty much a nobody. I'm not popular, like he probably is, because I'm not pretty like all the other girls are at my school.

So, why did he notice me? Why did he want to kiss me? Why did he want to walk me home? Why did I catch his eye? Why did he smile at me? Why did I smile so much when I was around him? Why did I giggle all the time when he was around me? I don't know at all. But, the worst part is, what if I never see him again? What if I never see his smiling face? Or feel his gentle touch?

Oh, what am I kidding? I'm in over my head with him. He'll never love me like I love him. He'll never fall for the poor girl named Marissa.


	4. I've Gotta Find You

**Hey! I'm so excited---it's unreal. I'm going to the REDJUMPSUITAPPARATUS concert tomorrow night with Ally, Judy, and Emily. OMG----ahh. ****Other than that---here is the 4th chapter in the story. Please review it. I'll love you forever and ever! ****iloveyouguys---julia

* * *

---Chapter 4 "I've Gotta Find You"**

"He's real Katie. I'm telling you—he's VERY real. It wasn't just some crazy thing that I dreamed up in my head." I told Katie as we walked down the hall together to my locker. "Sure he is. I just can't believe you didn't get his number or something if he's Mr. Perfect. You should have, you know." She replied to me.

"I didn't have time to do that! My mom interrupted us after he walked me home." I told her, looking in front of us.

Then, suddenly, I saw Zack across the hall, talking to a guy that looked exactly like him, his twin obviously and a couple of other guys too. I gasped, causing Katie to say, "What? In such shock there Ms. Lovey Dovey over Zack?" I ran behind her, trying to hide from him.

"No! He's right over there!" I yelled to her, trying my best to whisper, to make my hiding better not to recognize. "Which one is he? The one in the blue shirt?" She said, startled from me being behind her hiding, and trying her best to find him in the crowd.

I looked over her shoulder to see who was in the blue shirt. It wasn't him. It was his twin, I could tell. "No, he's the one in the orange one." I said, seeing him turn around and walk toward us.

She looked shocked. "Whoa, you weren't kidding. He's hot." She said, looking over her shoulder at my nervous face. I flicked the back of her head with my finger. "Back off. I told you he was real." I said, as she said, "Owww! Hey, watch it!"

We both laughed and then walked as soon as the coast was clear. He had walked down the hallway, and he wouldn't see me. But, somehow in my heart, I regret not letting him find me. I sorta wish he did…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked around my school for her all day today. I didn't find her anywhere. I guess she doesn't go to my junior high. But, I thought I would give it a shot. I just want to see her again, SO much. It's like I miss her sort of. I can't explain how I feel, but it's like that. I miss her. "So, have you found that chick you were looking for yet?" Cody asked me as we walked down the hall. I can't believe he called her a "chick".

"She's not just some chick alright? She was… REAL. I don't know how, but she was just so different than everyone else around here." I replied, almost yelling at first, but then softening my voice.

"But why are you going to all this trouble to find her? I mean, looking for her in the halls at school, and on the street this morning you stopped a lady with a walker and asked if she knew her." He said, as we walked down the crowded hall.

"It's just because…I mean…well…" I said, struggling for the right words to say to my brother, because I mean, we were in public you know. He looked at me in this weird way, and then said, "Well? What? What's she like Zack? Why do you want to find her so badly?"

I sighed and then said, "Well, because she's real, like I said before. What she and I had was…I don't know. But, we had something, that's for sure. I just can't let something like that go, you know?" I told him, hoping that nobody in the halls had heard me talking about her.

Cody smiled slightly, and then said, "Ok Zack, I hope you find her. Good luck. I mean that—sincerely." I smiled and then said, "Thanks. I really hope it all works out too." We both walked in separate directions down the hall, and I was still hoping to find Marissa SOMEWHERE…


	5. Nothing to Hide from You

**I'm so excited to write very much right now. Judy's over here--and we're gonna leave for REDJUMPSUITAPPARATUS concert in less than an hour! We're so excited. We bought the tickets more than a month ago--this has been planned forever.**

**Hope you like the chapter. I'll have pictures on my MYSPACE by tomorrow. iloveyouguys---julia****

* * *

---Chapter 5 "Nothing to Hide from You"**

I'm excited. There's gonna be a pep rally after school today in the courtyard. Not that I'm excited about the cheers, but maybe I can find Zack when I'm out there. Or maybe he'll find me.

The last school bell rang loudly, and all the kids rushed out of the classrooms and out to the courtyard. We all wanted to get the best seats.

I ran outside and quickly found Katie, who had saved us two seats in the middle of the crowd of chairs and people.

The band played a couple of songs, and most people talked all through them. The songs they chose were always so boring.

The band finished playing their last song of the afternoon and then the cheerleaders got in position. But before they started to cheer, the head cheerleader, Marla, came up to the podium to talk.

She flipped her long blonde hair back, and then began to speak, "Thank you, thank you. Now, today we have a special treat to get the basketball team all pumped for the big game Wednesday night."

The crowd of students cheered for her, like she was some kind of celebrity. She continued, "We're going to tell you a story, about the star basketball player, Zack Martin, and a girl he met at a party on Saturday night."

I didn't know Zack was on the basketball team. I didn't even know he went to my school until today. Hey, wait, they're talking about me. I at least THINK they're talking about me anyway.

She continued with the speech, "He met a girl, on Saturday night, at a party. He was having the worst night, but she made it better."

Oh god, this can't be good. I mean, it doesn't sound good at least. Who knew about it besides Zack and me? I don't know how they could have found out about us and everything.

"What he didn't know about her, was that she was a nerd, a nobody, a poor girl he couldn't be seen with…" She continued talking after, but I could feel the tears welling up inside my eyes, and the people around me started to look over to me, knowing it was me who she was talking about.

Katie looked around, trying to find Zack. She found him, but I didn't want to know if she did. He couldn't see me now…not like this.

"So, she doesn't have to hide anymore, I would like to introduce her to all of you, and to Zack, so he can know who she is. Please welcome, Marissa Callahan!" She yelled, gesturing over to where I was sitting.

I got up out of my chair and ran out of there. I couldn't handle it. I'm about to break down. I think Zack saw me. I don't care.

I ran down the steps of the school and down the street. I heard a voice calling behind me, calling my name, but I didn't care at all. The tears came down—as I ran home, trying to hide.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe this happened. I found her. But honestly, I would have wanted to find her any other way but this one.

It started at the pep rally this afternoon after school. Everyone was going to it, and I was going to look for her there. Then, the cheerleaders did this mean announcement about the two of us. I don't know how they found out.

They were calling her all these names, and I was shocked. Everybody was staring over to me, and I looked to see if I could find her in the crowd of kids. I did eventually, since the people around her were looking at her.

She looked into my eyes, but not like that Saturday night, when we first met. They seemed to say, "Well, here I am, now what?" and they looked ashamed.

The next thing I knew, she was running out of the courtyard and down the steps and then the street. Everyone was laughing, and I got up and ran after her myself. Cody yelled my name to me, but I didn't care. I wanted her, because I already lost her once, and I am not about to lose her again.

I kept on running after her, wanting to grab her and tell her that it doesn't matter what they say about us, and that everything will work out ok in the end of all of this mess. But, she kept on running from me.

I didn't think she noticed that I was even running after her. That was when I called out her name, but she didn't care that I did. I couldn't believe the people at our school could be so crewel.

I hate this. I hate all of this. Why can't people understand that other people have feelings, and thoughts of their own? Why can't they not just think of themselves all of the time? I just don't get it. I don't understand that love can be all this complicated. Wow, I love her…I love Marissa.


	6. A Tear Comes Down my Cheek

**OMG---Tuesday night was the most exciting night of my whole life. The lead singer of RJA came up to the rail on the sides, where Judy, Me, and Cilla were standing, and he grabbed our hands!! OMG. It was so amazingg. His hands were so soft. ****ANYWAY---we got great pictures on Ally's camera. They should be up soon, when she uploads them! So, I'll keep you updated on that. Besides that, we got 2 great videos of them! **

**This chapter in the story is cool. Not my FAVORITE--but I like it. REVIEWit. iloveyouguys--julia

* * *

---Chapter 6 "A Tear Comes Down my Cheek"  
**I can't believe this happened. I just want to stay in bed and never come out from underneath the covers. I'm AFRAID to come out. I'm afraid of what people will say when they see me today.

What will Zack say to me? If he even talks to me today. He probably wants nothing to do with me at all. I don't know anymore…

----------------------------------LATER IN THE DAY

I walked into school just WAITING to get called a name that they called me from yesterday. They did eventually, and I hated it. I want it all to stop. Just all of this to stop completely. I just hate what it's doing to me.

I haven't seen Zack all day. I don't know where he is. I don't care either. Ok, so maybe I DO care about him, but I'm trying not to. He probably made those cheerleaders do that do he could find me.

But, I don't know. One part of me believes that he could have done that. The other part doesn't believe that. I mean, he just seems so sweet. It's unreal to think that he would do something like that to me. To think that he would do something to hurt me…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I need to find her to talk to her about all of this. I've been trying to all day today, but I haven't yet. She's making me go on a wild chase to find her or something. I don't know, but I have to find her in all of this mess.

A lot of people have been looking at me like I'm crazy. I just don't understand that either. I don't get a lot of things happening lately.

I walked down the hall, looking in all directions. It was almost time for lunch, so I was looking around the halls extra carefully. I can't just let what we had end right where it did on Saturday night.

I can't believe this. I found her. She's over by the water fountain, talking to a girl, maybe one of her friends. I don't know. I don't care. I have to go over and talk to her about all of this.

I walked over and stood next to her. The girl that was next to her just stared at me like I was an idiot, and didn't say anything to her or me. Marissa looked up at me, with the same look in her eyes as yesterday. She looked like she was about to break down crying or something.

I took a deep breath, and then said, "Look, I need to talk to you about all of this stuff that's going on…" I didn't get a chance to finish, because she interrupted me in the middle of my sentence.

"I don't care. I know you probably got those kids to say that stuff about us Zack. I don't know anymore. I don't CARE anymore. Just forget it." She said to me, a tear falling down the side of her cheek.

"What? Why would you think I would do something like that to HURT you? I wouldn't do anything like that to you. I don't know how you could say that about me." I said. Seeing her cry made my heart break.

She didn't answer. She just went with her friend into the cafeteria to eat. All she did was look into my eyes one last time. I could see she was dying inside because of this. She thought it was my fault.

If only she knew how much I am hurting inside about all of this. If only she knew how much I love her. If only she would listen to me, and look at me that same way she did that night-the night we met.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't stop crying. Only thinking about his face and his touch makes me weak, and makes me cry even harder. I just don't understand this. I want to know how he feels, and I want to know what he wants.

But I just don't know how to do that when he probably hates me right now…I just hate myself for accusing him. I know he wouldn't have done that to me. But, once AGAIN I did something wrong.

That always happens. Why does this have to happen? I want to be like Cinderella. I want to have everything be perfect in the end…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate not thinking about her. I mean, I AM thinking about her, but I can't think about us together, because she doesn't want that. I want us to be together. I want to be with her. I want to look into her eyes like that night. I want to smile at her, and see her smiling back at me.

A tear came down my cheek just thinking about never seeing her look at me that way again. I closed my eyes, as the tears kept coming. I guess this is how it has to be from now on…


	7. I Have to Tell You how I feel about You

Hey everyone! It's been one of those days---I've had a bad couple of days. Except for Tuesday--that day was AMAZING. This chapter has a CLIFFY at the end, which I try not to do that much, since I don't like them either! But, oh well.

REVIEWit. iloveyouguys---julia

* * *

---Chapter 7 "I have to tell you how I feel about you"

Today's the day of the big basketball game…and he's the star player on the team. I don't know if I can go or not, I mean, I can't sit there and watch him play without telling him that I love him…

I think Katie might go with me to the game though, if I decide to go to it after all. I just hope that I can last through the game until the end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The big game is today. What am I gonna do? I NEED to talk to her about all that's going on, since the last time we talked went completely wrong.

I don't know if I'll be able to play in the game if I'm thinking about her. What if she comes to the game to see me? I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm so confused right now…I just hope she knows that I love her…

----------------------------------LATER IN THE DAY AT THE GAME

"1, 2, 3, GO TEAM!" We all yelled in the huddle out beside the gym, outside of the locker-rooms. I ran out onto the court, seeing all the cheering students in the stands all around me. I looked to my right, and on the side of the court, on the bleachers, was Marissa.

The quarters were going good, but we were still losing by 6. I just wasn't on my best game, since Marissa was here watching and I just felt so guilty, even though I didn't do anything. But I have to tell her I love her…sometime soon. I can't hold it in any longer.

I have to do this. I cant' handle this pressure anymore. She keeps looking over at me when I'm on the court and I'm just going crazy. I have to call a time out, and I HAVE to tell her how I feel.

"Time!" I yelled, doing the 'T' symbol in the air to signal a time out. I ran off of the court, and she started to get up off of the bleachers and walk down them. I got over to her when she got to the gym floor, and she wasn't going anywhere either. At least that I can help.

Everyone's eyes in that gym were on us. They were all staring, all wanting to know what was going to happen with the two of us. It was about to get started.

"Marissa—wait!" I yelled at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her, since she was walking toward the door, with a tear coming down her cheek. She turned around to face me, and looked at me that same way as Saturday night. She looked at me with those big eyes of hers, and I knew they had something to say to me. But I needed to tell her something too…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went to the game. I can't handle it anymore though. I keep staring over at him, and I keep making him miss the baskets.

I keep looking at him, and everyone is looking over at me. He looked over just a second ago, and then called a time out for the team. I hope he's not coming to talk to me or something. I'm too afraid to talk to him right now. I can't do this.

A tear slid down the side of my cheek. I got up off of the bleachers and started walking down them to go home. I don't want to do this anymore. I can't handle this anymore. I can't look at him knowing inside that I want to tell him that I love him, and that I want to be with him, no matter what they all say about it.

He was coming up to me, but I can't handle this. I have to get out of here before he does something. I can't do it…but then he grabbed my arm and called out my name and told me to wait. I know he wants to talk to me. Should I go through with it? I turned around to face him, seeing that he was looking at me that same way as Saturday night.


	8. I Don't Care What Anyone Says

**Hi everybody! This is the last chapter in the story, and I'm not working on another one at the moment. I'm out of ideas right now. Hopefully something will come soon. **

**I love how this chapter played out. I just think it's really cool. SO--if YOU think it's really cool, you needa REVIEWit. I love hearing what you guys like! iloveyouguys---julia****

* * *

---Chapter 8 "I don't care what ANYONE says"**

I walked over toward him; he was about 4 feet away from me at this point. We looked into each other's eyes, just wanting to tell how we felt. I needed to—I couldn't hold it in any longer. I didn't say anything. He didn't say anything. We just stood there looking in to each other's eyes, just waiting for the other person to say something. Everyone in the gym was staring at us, waiting for something to happen any time now. It was weird to have all eyes on us for once.

We both stood there. A tear came down the side of my cheek. He smiled, and wiped it off gently with his thumb. I smiled, and giggled a little like I had the night we had met, once before.

All the players on both teams were looking over. I saw Cody, who was sitting on the bench, looking over too. I saw Katie, up in the stands, looking down on the two of us, standing there together.

He looked like he was about to say something to me. He took a breath, and then said, "I love you, and I don't care what anyone says about that. I love you." I was shocked that he said that to me, in front of everyone.

Everyone in the gym gasped, even the teachers. I thought they were going to split us both apart and say the game had to resume, but nothing like that happened at all. Everyone was shocked, and wanted to know everything.

I didn't know what to say to him at all. What should I say? What do you say when someone says that they love you? I can't believe this is happening. I don't know what to say to him, I just know how I feel.

I took a breath, just as he had before me, and then said, "I love you too. I'm sorry about everything. But, I just want to tell you that I love you." I can't believe that I said that to him. This is going so much different than I had thought it would.

He smiled at me, and I smiled at him. All the students in the gym, and the teachers, and the coaches, looked over to us. They all wanted to know what we were both talking about. We both didn't care. All that we cared about was being together, and knowing that we loved each other. That's it. That's all we cared about at this moment in time.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. I don't care. I love you, and that's all that matters now. Nothing else means more to me than you." He said to me, looking down to me. All the students and teachers did the "Aww" thing people always do with mushy stuff.

I was getting impatient. "Zack, will you just shut up and kiss me already?" I said to him, tilting my head a little bit to the side.

He laughed a little and smiled, then asked, "Without interruptions this time around?" I smiled, laughing a little, just as he was. I took a deep breath, and then said, "Yah, no interruptions this time. I promise you." I smiled a really big smile at him. He smiled back at me.

It was just like Saturday night. Except with all the people looking at us, and me telling him to kiss me. He grabbed my hips, and then pulled me into him. I put my arms around his neck, and his lips touched mine. I forgot to breathe at all. He had me in this bubble, where everything was so wonderful for those seconds we were together, and the closest we had ever been.

I will never forget this moment, EVER. This is the best moment in the 14 years of my life so far. I just can't believe this is all happening to me, Marissa, the quiet poor girl. Maybe that's why this is a fairy tail, at least it's MY fairy tale. It's MY own happy ending.


End file.
